Coating inner surfaces of high surface area layers can provide benefits in various industries, for example, in energy devices. Energy devices can be used in a variety of applications. There has been a demand for reducing the size and weight of consumer electronics industry such as portable electronic equipment and thus, the size and weight of energy devices used in portable electronic equipment. The realization of reducing the size and weight of portable electronic equipment relies partially on improvement of battery performance. To meet the demand, development and improvement of batteries from various aspects have been proceeding. Characteristics required of batteries include a high voltage, a high energy density, safety, and freedom of shape design.
Lithium ion batteries are widely used in consumer electronics industry because of, among other things, their light-weight, high energy capacity, and low self-discharge properties. However, for certain applications such as automotive applications, the development and improvement of properties of the lithium ion batteries continue.